Sinclaire: A Mother's Love
by WhiteWings9
Summary: Sinclair's point of view of Lucia, a story of a mother's love and pride.


Disclaimer: The characters used in this fiction rightfully belong to Hiro Mashima, author of Groove Adventure Rave.

Summary: Seeing Lucia Rareglove through his 'mother's' eyes…

**Mother Sinclair**

I've been searching for 50 years - searching for someone to be the first Dark Bring Master. Or should I say waiting?

After the Overdrive 50 years ago, I've been split into five pieces and scattered all over the world. Here is a piece of me, buried under sand after being embedded deeply into the desert due to the impact of the explosion. The Empire had build the largest prison here - Mega Unit, they called it.

I had nothing to do with the underground building although I lay right beside one of the many cells. At least, not until they threw someone into it.

The prisoner of Cell B66 is, at the time, a six-year-old boy. He has blonde hair with eyes so full of fear, which would eventually turn to hate. There was a wound on his right cheek just below his eye, and I knew it would leave a scar. He is Lucia Rareglove, the successor of the ancient Rareglove family.

If I could take a form of a human, I would be smiling, for I have found someone perfect.

-------------------------------

The hinge of the metal flap squeaked as someone pushed a tray of food into Cell B66. Young Lucia, however, didn't even bother to look up. He sat at the other end of the cell in his ragged clothes, twirling a piece of stone he'd recently found in his exploration in the dark.

"Lucia," I called. "Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Lucia muttered.

I glanced over at the tray. There is a plastic bowl of broth, a few slices of stale bread and a plastic mug of water. No utensils, no glass - nothing that would make a good weapon.

"You're lying," I said knowingly. He'd stopped eating yesterday and hadn't touched his breakfast this morning. He's bound to be hungry.

Lucia ignored me. He stopped playing with the rock and carefully set it down on the floor. I knew what he was thinking. He didn't like the food and he's not eating it, so there.

"Are you trying to starve yourself to death?" I asked.

Lucia sighed. He looked at the tray disdainfully. "I am the heir of Rareglove. I would not touch such food."

I could hear his bitter tone. Clearly, he had never had to go anywhere near food like that, but those times is over and he must know that.

"So you choose to keep your pride and die," I said. "Maybe I was wrong in believing that you are the person I was seeking for."

Again, Lucia ignored me.

"Come, my boy," I coaxed. "Eat something. There is no point in starving yourself."

"What have I got to gain?" Lucia asked sourly.

"Why, everything," I replied. "You are destined to conquer the world, destined to grasp the ultimate power. Don't throw it all away over some awful food.

Lucia picked up the rock again. I saw a grin spreading across his face. "Power. I like the sound of that."

"Then eat, my boy, eat, and survive to see the day when the world grovels at your feet," I encouraged.

Finally, Lucia got up and went over to the tray.

-------------------------------

It's been ten years since I first met Lucia. He had grown into a handsome young man, and I am proud of him. A mother's pride, one might say.

Escaping from Mega Unit was easy, very easy. In the desert, with the wind blowing into his eyes and the sun beating down on us, I told him his destination.

"Symphonia," he repeated after me. He smiled. Stepping over a body of a prison warden, he set off towards the desolate dunes.

-------------------------------

"Fighting gods," Lucia said scornfully over the bodies of the legendary 44 Fighting Gods of Sigma 44. He started laughing. "What Fighting Gods? I had expected better!"

The other members of the team were looking fearfully at this blonde teenager dressed only in a ragged pair of jeans with dark skin. Lucia turned to them and they cowered back against their ship.

"How do I get to Symphonia?" Lucia asked.

"T-Through Death S-S-Storm," one of them stuttered.

Lucia's blonde eyebrow quirked up. Finally, an answer.

"Do you know how to get there?" Lucia asked.

"Y-Yes," the same guy stammered nervously. I could see sweat beading his forehead either from the heat or fear. "W-We can g-get you t-t-t-there, j-just p-p-please don't k-kill us!"

"Oh?" Lucia said. He fingered me around his neck. "What should I do, Mother?"

"Let them take you there in their ship," I said. "Then destroy them."

-------------------------------

On the way to Symphonia, several criminal groups made the mistake of attacking Sigma 44. Lucia destroyed them and collected their flags. There were fifty of them counting Sigma 44's.

"Five cities, fifty teams," Lucia said as we rode through Death Storm. "None of them were much of a challenge!"

He finished the rest of his wine. The leftover Sigma 44 members had treated him like a king, giving him new clothes and good food. They were very much afraid of him, and their fear fed Lucia's hunger for power.

"I hope that the Rave Master would be some challenge," Lucia said to me.

"Do not look down on Haru Glory," I told him at once. "He is not the descendant of Symphonia for nothing, you know."

"We shall see, Mother," Lucia replied, pouring himself another glass of wine.

-------------------------------

Symphonia was just a plain stretch of land. I could see the puzzlement on the Sigma 44 members' faces. No doubt they were wondering why Lucia had wanted to come here.

"I never imagined … so this is your power, Mother?" Lucia said softly.

"Yes, it is, my boy," I replied. "At least it was 50 years ago - or it will be when you finish collecting my other scattered pieces."

-------------------------------

Listening to the Rave Master's gang amuse me. They were extremely shocked at Lucia's present, and even more shock at the sight of Sigma 44.

"Take the trash out, honey," I told him. He smiled.

"Ah, yes, before I forget," Lucia said, holding me with his index finger and thumb. "I won't be needing them anymore ... Mother, I shall wipe out all that is meaningless."

The destruction of the ship seemed to have an effect on the Rave Master and his friends. I listened to the conversation between them and Lucia, and felt very proud that he'd remembered my teachings.

But when he kissed the Etherion girl, he surprised even me. I was never one to be surprised, and the feeling lingered, causing me to miss the part when he barely had to move to defeat the Rave Master.

Walking away now, Lucia was smiling at my silence.

"What's the matter, Mother?" he asked.

"Did you know the consequences of that childish impulse?" I demanded. "You are the Dark Bring Master, she is the child of Etherion. Your - kiss - had definitely triggered the power, and now she's a ticking time bomb!"

Lucia laughed. I felt quite annoyed that he didn't take it seriously.

"Don't worry," he said. "Destiny stated clearly that the Rave Master along with Elie would reach Star Memory. And so would I."

"Elie, huh?" I said. "So now you're calling her by her name?"

Silence. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You fancy her, don't you, Lucia?" I said, and started laughing all over again.

* * *

A/n: Pointless ficcy, but I wanna stick up for my all-time favourite character, Lucia Rareglove!

* * *


End file.
